


Pick Up Limes

by bitchgar (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Reported from my tumblr, grocery store au, originally posted in like april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/bitchgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from tumblr</p>
<p>Gavin had been trying to muster up the courage to confess his feelings to his friend and coworker, Ray, and he gets the perfect chance on a very slow Tuesday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Limes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm FINALLY getting around to uploading all the things I posted to tumblr forever and a year ago. If there's any mistakes, I apologize I'm typing/copying on the iPad so forgive me for that and I'll be sure to fix any discrepancies when I get a computer back! I'm also working on having a new thing to post real soon here!

"Dude, I swear to god if you don’t hurry up and make a fucking move I’m gonna lock the both of you in a closet and not let you out till you hook up," Michael said as he tied his apron on to get ready for work.

"Michael! Don’t be a pleb, I’m working on it!" Gavin said as he quadruple-checked how he looked in the small mirror on his locker door. "I just don’t want things to change between us, you know?"

"Speaking of, is he working tonight?" Lindsay asked as she entered the backroom.

"Nah, he’s got the night off," Gavin replied as he put on his nametag.

"Then perfect! Later, after it quiets down Michael and I will help you devise a plan to make that hot puerto rican piece of ass yours!" Lindsay replied as she closed her locker. "And by the way, I’m pretty sure if you two got together nothing would change, because I’m fairly sure he likes you too."

Gavin just sighed, clearly not aggreeing with the redhead, before her hot-headed fiance replied. "Hey, is my ass not good enough, you have to go elsewhere now?" Michael said, playing like he was hurt.

"No, just cause we’re happily dating doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a cute butt when I see one. But yours will be the only one for me," Lindsay added before giving Michael a quick peck on the lips, before heading to her department.

Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Ray all worked in the same grocery store, along with some of their other friends. Michael and Ryan worked in the meat department, Lindsay and Barbara in the bakery, and Gavin and the newly hired Ray were cashiers and helped restock shelves when it was quiet as well. There was also Caleb that worked in the produce, and Jack, who did a little bit of everything, helping out wherever help was needed that day. As well as Miles and Kerry, who were the cart boys. And the whole store was owned by Geoff, though since it was a rather small market he helped out as well. Gavin and Jack had been there the longest, the others coming in along the way, especially their most recent hire, Ray.

Though he’d only been there a couple of months, he did the job well and got along with everybody perfectly, perhaps hitting it off a little more with Gavin, and they became fast friends. Gavin had also been harboring a small crush on his coworker for the past few weeks, wanting to tell the other how he felt but both afraid of rejection and also because he didn’t want things to change between them, and he’d be perfectly content if they just stayed friends.

That’s why, on a Sunday night just before closing time, Michael was just finishing up cleaning up his area while Gavin was mopping the floor, chatting lightly while they waited for Lindsay to join them. Just as Gavin was finishing up, the redhead and the blonde came strolling over.

"Okay, so, down to business now," she said as she and Barbara both hopped up onto the counter that Michael had just finished cleaning.

"Hey knock it off, I just cleaned that! Find a new spot or I’ll make you reclean it all."

"Who cares about your counter, we’ve got bigger issues on hand here! Specifically the fact that Gavin is in a love crisis here, and needs our expert advice."

"Oh, yeah, we’re such experts," Michael replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut your face and help me think!" she replied. "You both like video games, right? Ask him over to play Halo or something and then make a move then!" she addressed Gavin.

"No! That wouldn’t work, he’s bloody top at games, and I can’t be arsed to clean my apartment up," the brit replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Just then Ryan was just walking out of the freezer. “You could help Jack do the pop display by the front door tomorrow night and make it say something,” he offered.

"No that’d be too much effort, plus I’m sure Jack wouldn’t go for it."

"Fine then, that’s the last time I try to help you," Ryan replied with a smirk before heading off to the backroom.

"I got it!" Barb exclaimed, and after she told the group her idea, a collective groan could be heard from Geoff’s office.

"Get going, assholes, I wanna go home sometime before it becomes tomorrow!" he yelled in response, to which her could hear giggles and murmurs of okay.

Gavin left the store that night with a plan in mind, ready to execute it Tuesday when both he and Ray were working together again.

——————————————

After being busy almost the entire morning, Gavin finally found his chance just after lunch. He and Ray were taking the things that people didn’t want and putting them back on the shelves, although to be honest they were having too much fun goofing off. Gavin waited to put the produce back until last, to make sure that Caleb was gone on break so that he wouldn’t ruin his plan.

He walked over to where the limes were piled up, and grabbed an armful.

"Gav, what the fuck are you doing?" Ray laughed, his face going from amusement to confusion as Gavin started dropping and scrambling to pick up the armful of limes.

After continuing his act for another few seconds Gavin gave up and let it drop, looking up at Ray before speaking. “Sorry, I’m just really bad at pickup limes.”

It took Ray about half a second to register the words and as soon as it did he burst out laughing. Gavin took his laughter as a sign of rejection and picked himself up off the floor, ready to go into the backroom and just melt away into a puddle.

"Wait, Gavin, why do you suddenly have a look like someone just kicked your cat?" Ray asked, smile being replaced with a look of worry and confusion.

"Cause I just bloody tried to ask you out, and you laughed at me!" the brit replied with a pout.

"I wasn’t laughing at the fact you were asking me out, I was laughing about the dumb way you went about doing it. God, you’re such an idiot sometimes," the puerto rican replied with another smile. "And that’s a yes, by the way."

Gavin broke out into a wide grin before speaking, “How about tonight after we get off?”

"Sure, and was that an intended innuendo or?" Ray replied, the both of them bursting into giggles.

Their happy little moment was ruined when Gavin spotted Caleb walking in the door, fortunately not noticing them and going to the backroom to clock back in.

"Shit, Caleb’s back, help me put these back!" he said, and Ray immediately bent down to grab as many of the limes as he could.

The two just barely finished putting them back on the display as they heard footsteps and somebody whistling. As Caleb rounded the corner, the two took off running, laughing all the way.

Yeah, Lindsay was most definitely right: nothing was going to change at all.


End file.
